Hellsent
by Ser Roland
Summary: Title says all, takes place after The Birthmark, and involves a certain dream stalker, masked killer, and giant from Crystal Lake...
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Okay just to get one thing straight this fic is featuring my own badass version of Freddy Krueger, Jason, and Michael Myers. Each will be given unique powers besides the ability to come back from the dead. Why am I doing this? Because I am so sick of watching the same slash and run routine every time! Okay?

Disclaimer: If I did own Freddy Krueger than Wes Craven would be crying like a baby! Oh and I do not own TT or any other horror icon in the story, well maybe I may own one…

Ch.1 The Man Of Your Dreams

Raven stood outside shivering in her nightclothes, she was wearing a black t-shirt and shorts. She stood confused at her surroundings; she was standing on a deserted sidewalk in the rain in front of a sinister house with a blood red door and green window shutters. Vines completely covered the structure and weeds substituted grass in the front yard. Raven shuddered as cold water hit her shoulders, that's when she noticed a street sign in the gloom, it read Elm Street.

"Just how in the world did I get here?" Raven asked herself, "Did I teleport here by accident when I was meditating?"

Raven let out a long sigh, "Well theres no point in me staying out here and freezing to death, I see if anyone's home and if they have a phone."

Raven pushed her hair back and walked up to the blood red door. She knocked several times, when no one answered she cried out,

"Hello is anyone home?"

There was no answer so she called out again, "Hello can I come inside?"

At that instant the door squeaked and opened up for her. Raven waited for someone to come out, no one did. Raven stepped back, something inside of her was telling her not to go inside the house. But she had to call home and there was no point staying outside in the rain. So before she could change her mind she walked into the house and the door shut behind her. Raven looked at the inside of the house, it was even worse than the outside! Wooded stairs were in front of her, completely rotted and covered in termites. To the right was a kitchen with cabinets and a fridge covered in mold. The smell coming from it was one Raven would never forget.

And to the left of the stairs was sinister looking hallway that was dimly lit. Shredded carpet made up the floor. Raven searched for a phone.

"Damnit!" She said aloud when she couldn't find one.

The sound of a crash brought Raven's attention back to the staircase, and she her eyes opened up with fear when she saw something coming down towards her. She leapt to the side when the object was only inches away and it hit the front door with a crash. Raven moved closer to examine it, she raised a questioning eyebrow it was only a red bicycle. The kind little girls are seen riding in with their mothers pushing them, the bicycle was no in horrific condition it laid broken to pieces and the wheels were still spinning in the air.

"Hello?" Came a soft voice behind her.

Raven leapt back and covered her heart, she turned to see whom it was and Raven couldn't believe her eyes. There standing in front of her was a beautiful little blonde girl about five or six dressed in a long white dress. She had the most beautiful blue eyes and there were red ribbons in her hair, she giggled when she saw Raven.

"I like you hair." She complimented her.

Raven smiled, "Do you live here?" She asked approaching her.

The girl nodded, "Yes and my guardian is here also."

"Can I use your phone?" Raven asked kneeling down to the girl's eye level.

"Of course!" The girl responded merrily.

She took Raven's hand and led her down the dirty hallway; Raven cringed when her hand made contact with hers. The girls grip was surprisingly strong but her flesh was so cold, as if she had been out in the rain also.

"My guardian just loves children." The girl continued on.

"He does?" Raven asked her.

"Oh yes he just adores children of all ages, but he especially likes teens just like you." The girl replied.

Raven didn't know what to say, soon they reached the end of the hall and were standing in the middle of a trashy study complete with dusty bookcase, stained rug, and charred out fireplace. Raven was appalled at the conditions this girl was living in.

"Note to self, when I do get out of here inform the child agency about this place." She thought to herself.

The girl led her to an iron door and she opened it, a dim light was inside it. And Raven squinted her eyes to make out a possible source.

"Your phone is in the basement?" She asked the girl.

She nodded and took Raven's hand and began to lead her down the steps. Meanwhile the girl was singing come nursery rhyme that Raven couldn't quite make out. Although she swore that she heard 'one two Freddy's coming for you'.

"Must be a song about the boogie man." Raven thought to herself.

They reached the end of the stairs and Raven was shocked to find herself standing in the middle of a boiler room. Machines whined around her, pipes clanked together and steam made the temperature unbearable. Raven could smell smoke and the girl led her around the corner of an enormous machine, Raven could make out a table filled with art supplies, paintbrushes, and other tools.

"Is your guardian an artist?" Raven asked the girl.

"You could say that." She giggled.

When they were around the machine the girl stopped and Raven stared down at her, "What is it honey?" She asked.

The girl pointed in front of them, "There he is!" She declared.

Raven looked forward and she could see a man dressed in a long black trench coat, black fedora hat, (yes he is going to be similar to the Freddy in Wes Craven's New Nightmare) sitting on a stool in front of a flaming boiler. Suddenly the man sat up and slowly turned around, he faced Raven his face was cloaked in shadow. The fire in the boiler rose up and exploded in their metal confinement.

"Excuse me could I use your phone?" Raven asked.

The man looked at Raven and then the little girl. Then back at Raven again, she couldn't see his face but she could make out two bright sinister green eyes. The eyes narrowed when they made contact with Raven's.

"Oh don't worry my dear you won't be needing a phone where you're going." The man said.

Raven shuddered his voice was satanic, Raven stepped back and instantly the flames in the boiler roared and exploded. Lighting the room with a brilliant flash of light.

"It's been such a long time since I've shredded fresh meat, I think I'll make your skinning extra slow." He growled at Raven.

Raven couldn't believe her ears, "W-what did you say." Trying to control her fear.

The man suddenly threw his head back and roared; Raven's mind was spinning. This was no man.

"I have to get out of here!" She told herself.

That's when she felt a hand of iron lock onto her wrist, she remembered the girl turned to her and screamed. Her beautiful face was shredded in two! One half was normal and untouched while the other half was made up of exposed muscle and burned flesh. Raven could see the girls bright red muscles move as she moved her jaw back and fourth. And one completely shredded blue eye watched her every movement.

"Come on don't be a baby!" The girl urged.

Raven broke the girls grip and fled towards the up the stairs. She reached the door, leapt outside and slammed it shut. She put her body in front of it and her chest heaved up and down, she was scared out of her mind.

"I'm safe." She said aloud.

"I don't think so." Came a voice in front of her.

Raven's eyes widened in horror when she realized that the man she encountered downstairs was up in the study with her. He was seating on a dust leather chair and was tapping his fingers against the arms. Raven shuddered when she saw the mans hands, they covered with disfigured burnt skin and red veins were visible. The man had his legs crossed and Raven could make out clearly what he was wearing, he was wearing night black pants with black boots the kind that goth's wear and he was wearing what looked like a torn up red and green striped sweater under his cloak. The man narrowed his cold green eyes and reached over for a cup on a nearby coffee table. He held the cup up to her,

"Do you mind if I drink?" He asked mocking her.

Raven didn't respond, she could only stare in fear as the creature reached for a container with the top in the shape of a human skull. The creature tilted the container and out came a steaming liquid, it smelled bitter but at the same time sweet.

"Blood!" Raven realized.

The creature set down the container and held the glass towards Raven once more, "Cheers." He said before holding the glass to his mouth and tilting his head.

Raven could hear gulping noises and she could see thick blood dripping out of the cup and onto his chest. Raven gagged, the man sat up and threw the glass behind him. It hit the bookcase and shattered on impact.

"You'll have to forgive my manners," The man said getting to his feet, "it's been a most dreadful day."

The man began walking towards Raven with slow steady strides. He was clearly in no hurry to kill her.

"Stay back!" Raven warned.

The man kept on walking, "Alright you asked for it!" Raven shouted.

She held out both of her hands and cried out, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"

Raven waited for a black energy to come blasting out of her hands. To her utter despair her powers didn't surface.

"What's the matter can't do your little magic trick anymore?" The man mocked.

Raven backed up against the door, she was trapped like a cornered rat. She searched for an escape route there was none. Frightened she faced the creature and hoped to dodge any possible attack. The man held out both of his hands,

"Want to see one of my tricks?" He asked her.

And in a flash four inch razor sharp claws shot out of his fingers on both hands and held one hand out towards Raven while he dragged the other one alongside the wall.

"Always I'm back never sleep again…" The man whispered.

He was inches away from Raven and he raised his right arm. Raven shut her eyes, and her body began shaking. She was as helpless as a child now, she could do little more than let death claim her.

"Krueger's coming for you!" The monster roared as he brought his claw down and Raven let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Raven thrashed around in her bed, screamed then shot up. Because of her incredible fear things in her room began levitating and exploding. Raven looked at her surroundings, crows, scrolls, and books she was in her room alright. She took long easy breathes to try to calm herself down. Objects began returning to their proper places and fell gently on the ground. Raven sighed and laid back down,

"A dream it was just a dream." She told herself over and over, "But why did it seem so real though?"

Outside Raven could hear a storm brewing and thunder crashed in the clouds. Lightning lit up the sky and strong wind howled in the distance. Raven embraced her knees, although she tried to deny it she swore she heard satanic laughter coming from outside her window.

Authors Note: R&R if you will!


	2. The Man Of Your Dreams Part 2

Authors Note: Ah yes several more horror icons will be making a spotlight appearance in this story, aside from Freddy, Jason. Michael, there will be Red Dragon from Hannibal, Pumpkinhead, The Creeper, and of course Leatherface! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own a select few characters in this story…do I really have to say this every time I write something!

Ch.2 The Man Of Your Dreams Part 2

Raven heard the door knocked and shouted across her room, "Who is it?"

When no one answered she cautiously walked over to the door and asked again but this time in a panicked voice, "Who the hell is it?"

"Shhhh grumpy aren't you?" Came a voice from behind the door.

Raven recognized it immediately, "Beast Boy?" She asked.

"No duhhh I heard you screaming down the hallway, can you let me in?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven opened up her door and Beast Boy stepped in, "Are you okay?"

Raven shuddered, "Should I tell him?" She asked herself.

"Beast Boy," Came Robin's voice, "where's the orange juice?"

"Not now!" Beast Boy shouted.

He turned back to Raven, "Now what's going on?"

Raven immediately dropped her eyes, "Well you see its…"

Without warning a horrid hand shot out of the darkness and grabbed Beast Boy, Raven screamed when the same monster from her dream strode into the room holding up Beast Boy with one hand while the other one sprouted claws.

"I said where's the damn orange juice!" He repeated.

Beast Boy screamed in terror as the monster swung his hand and his claws crashed into Beast Boy. Tearing muscles and crushing bone, when Beast Boy grew limp the creature shrugged and threw him to the side.

"No!" Raven cried out when she saw Beast Boy's mutilated body.

Her fear turned to rage and she swung at the creatures face, her fist made contact with something hard and the creatures fedora was knocked off. When Raven saw his face, she screamed in untold horror, this was no man! The creature had horrible dislocated burnt skin and muscle and bone was exposed. Parts of his lips were eaten away revealing pale gums with sharp yellow teeth and large canines. But the worst part of the creature was his eyes, they were horrible sinister jade green and Raven couldn't take her gaze away from them.

Snarling the creature picked up Raven with one hand, shook her violently and threw her across the room. Raven landed on the floor hard and struggled to pick herself up, the creature extended it's claws and began walking towards her.

"Stay back!" Raven shouted.

The creature proceeded walking towards her, Raven tried to summon her powers but she couldn't. When the creature was just a few feet away from her she swung blindly at him, only to him catch her blow and twist her wrist. Raven let out a cry of pain.

"Now listen to me you little slut!" The creature barked, "I'm not here to kill you, I just need you to send a little message."

"What kind of m-message?" Raven managed to stammer.

"I'm so glad you asked." The creature replied coolly.

With a simple push the creature sent Raven spiraling through the air and she landed softly on her mattress, she looked up astounded that the creature was that strong. Within a moment she and the creature were face to face and her grinned when he saw he panicked expression.

"You see Raven these are crazy times," The creature explained, "And a certain demon namely your father thinks that he can get away with simply walking out into the world with no strings attached, well he has another thing coming!"

"You know my father?" Raven asked.

"Know him? HA!" The creature chuckled, he brought his face close to Raven's, "I own him!"

Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing, "But how?"

The creature grinned and continued, "I've been watching your father for quite some time and I have tolerated his incompetence for long enough! He's sunk so low now I cannot stand to look at him, trying to escape his realm is one thing! But trying to take something that rightfully is mine that's a real bitch!"

The creature leapt on the mattress and glared down at Raven, suddenly a flash of lightning lit up the room and to Raven's shock she discovered that there were seven other creatures in the room with them! One of them was standing over her bed and was wearing a white mask, another sat perched on Raven's desk, a hulk like figure at least fifteen feet tall stood in the far corner of the room, a muscular man with tattoos all over his body stood by the creature grinning, one more creature was to the left and it had a object attached to it's arm. The object rumbled and whined but Raven couldn't make out what it was, and finally the last creature towered over the rest, it's dragon like body swayed and moved in the cramped space, while snow white eyes watched Raven's every move and gleaming teeth gnashed up and down.

"The message I need you to send is this! We're coming! Tell your friends! Tell everyone!" The creature howled.

"Oh and by the way," The creature muttered, "Happy late birthday!"

The creature leapt forward and before Raven could scream his hand clamped down on her mouth and Raven's world turned black.

"AH!" Raven screamed as she shot out of bed.

In a panic she leapt out of bed, and checked her background, she was in her room. Not satisfied she pinched herself and she cringed in pain.

"At least I know I'm awake." She muttered.

Raven sat back down on her bed and sighed, "Was it all just a dream, it couldn't have been it seemed so real, too real."

Raven shifted her hands through the covers and her hand hit something hard and worn, Raven raised a questioning eyebrow, "What is that?"

She carefully dug through her covers, and she grabbed something what felt like worn out leather. Hands shaking she brought out the object into the light and nearly screamed, she was holding the same hat the creature was wearing, lightning flashed outside and she flung the hat to the right. She embraced her knees and tried to figure things out, while she read the words gleaming in blood red paint. The letters were written in messy printing but it legible, the letters spelled out a name, a name Raven would never forget and come soon to fear, the letters spelt Fred C. Krueger.


	3. Was It The Devil?

Authors Note: Now my little readers it has come to my attention that you all have been very naughty boys and girls as punishment I sentence you all to an eternity okay half of an eternity in the abyss! Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha!

JK but seriously though several of my stories have been posted for days and no one has even glanced at them! Yes they are Turok TT crossovers and yes **Rage Wars** has now been changed to **Glorious Warfare** the stories have been modified quite a bit and I would love to get your opinion on it.

And I know it's a little late but I have recently created a prequel to Glorious Warfare, title called **A Heroes Torment** in which case features the badass slightly changed Turok villain Bastille. Both stories are a lot better than they sound and I could really use the reviews, and no they both do not follow the current Turok games in any way. I would love to get your opinions on them, since they're what I look forward to reading when I come home from SHS, do all my chores, fix the house, clean my room, and finally homework. Back to the point looking forward to your reviews…enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Ch.3 Was It The Devil?

The alarm clock set off and Raven groaned and rubbed her temples, she hadn't slept since that nightmare and had a splitting headache. It was tempting to just stay in bed and not bother getting up at all. But she knew all too well that Robin had combat training in mind today. Forcing herself to sit it she stepped out of bed and nearly screamed when she saw the ratty fedora hat on her floor.

Forcing her lips shut she strode over to the vile thing and was going to levitate it into he wastebasket when she hesitated. It could be a clue that she needed to figure out what was going on, sighing she opened a cabinet drawer and flung the hat inside and shut it. Deciding to get ready for the day she walked over to the bathroom and shut the door.

Thirty minutes later Raven walked out of her room and down the hallway in search of some tea to soothe her throbbing cranium. Raven walked past the sliding doors and nearly stumbled down a small freight of stairs leading to the kitchen. She examined the room and saw that Robin and Star were sitting next to one another on the couch watching TV. While Cyborg was shoving enormous quantities of food down his gullet in the kitchen and Beast Boy sat alone stooping over a cup of orange juice. His expression lit up when he saw Raven enter the room.

Raven walked over to a boiling kettle that was on the stove and selected a cup on the counter next to it. She anxiously poured the liquid into it's holder and set the kettle down. She was about to leave when she heard someone pulling out a chair and saw Beast Boy preparing a place for her at the table.

"Should I just go or sit next to him?" She asked herself.

Deciding to be rude she slowly took a seat next to the green skinned hero, "Good morning Raven." Beast Boy greeted her.

"Good morning Beast Boy." Raven mumbled taking a sip of her tea.

Beast Boy patiently waited for Raven to set down her tea cup before continuing on, "Raven are you okay?" He asked.

Raven looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"I heard you scream last night, are you alright?" He asked again.

Raven's mind flooded with gruesome images of that creature, "Should I tell him?"

"No Beast Boy nothing I wrong I just had a nightmare." She lied to him.

"There's no need to get him involved with all of this," She reasoned with herself, "I'm pretty sure I can handle this all on my own."

Beast Boy nodded when she said this and sat up to leave, Raven did the same and headed for her room. Cup still in hand she slid open the doorway, and stepped into her quarters. She walked past the drawer which held the dreaded hat and paused. It was as if some strange force was calling her, begging her to release it. Curiosity getting the better of her she set down the cup on the top of the covert, hands shaking she grabbed the metal handles of the drawer and slid it open.

There it was the item that was the root of her fear, black and worn by element there was the hat with blood red letter inscribed in the interior. Raven slowly picked up the hat and examined the signature.

"Fred C. Krueger." She read a loud, "This could help me get to the bottom of all of this."

Raven set the hat down on her bed and stretched out, "I need to rest my eyes, I'm too tired to do much of anything." Head on her pillow, she slowly closed her eyes.

Out of nowhere Raven heard a most unfamiliar sound, the sound of a gas powered machine turning. Puzzled she opened her eyes and searched her room for a source and stopped in front of her closet. Hands shaking she pulled it open, when something exploded through.

"BAM!" A hand shot out of the darkness and grabbed Raven by the hair.

She screamed in pain and tried to pull away when a second object erupted from the oak wood. Raven couldn't make out what it was but when it came into view her eyes widened in horror. It was no arm, but a whining, rusty, caked in blood and mud a chainsaw! Raven screamed when the grisly weapon was about to come down on her neck.

Raven shot out of bed and a scream erupted from her throat, she checked her alarm clock. It was six pm.

"Oh no I missed combat practice!" She realized.

Suddenly sirens and red lights went off in her room, the gem in her cloak began to blink. Raven stepped out of her room to see Robin gunning down the hallway.

"What is it?" She called out.

"Trouble downtown move!" He answered.


	4. Leatherface

Authors Note: Reviews for my two stories Glorious Warfare and A Heroes Torment would really be appreciated! Besides that onward!

Ch.4 Leatherface

The T-car drove up to an old apartment building and stopped in front of a steel door that had been ripped off it's hinges. A woman was crouched on the floor near the door sobbing. Robin was the first to step out of the car and he headed for the woman, he slowly placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me miss what's the trouble here?" Robin asked.

The woman sobbed and looked up at Robin her face was caked in blood, she pointed towards the inside of the building.

"He just came and and a-and and!" She stammered.

"And what?" Beast Boy asked stepping out of the car.

The woman burst into tears and embraced Robin, "He slaughtered them all! The women, the children, my family! All gone!"

Robin held the woman and motioned for Cyborg who had walked up to them to check it out. Changing his hand into the sonic cannon Cyborg made sure his weapon was fully operational before stepping inside. When he entered it appeared as though he had stepped into a parlor, a good flame was going in the fireplace in the corner and luxurious chairs were placed next to it along with an oak desk and small bookcase. Everything seemed normal, but Cyborg grew suspicious when he saw another door with blood on the handle. He slowly turned the knob and thrust his gun inside.

Cyborg was instantly greeted by the smell of rotting flesh and what was once a kitchen was now a chapel room of grisly proportions. Mutilated bodies were strewn around the room, heads were in one side of the room, hands in the other, glittering pools of blood covered the tile floor. While one body in particular stared up at Cyborg with one eye in it's crushed skull.

"Oh my sweet Jesus!" Cyborg cried out.

The hero had seen gruesome sights before, but none as extreme as this. Feeling sick he turned and before he could control himself began vomiting uncontrollably in the parlor. Hearing their friend cry out Beast Boy was the first to reach him.

"Cyborg what the-Oh my God!" He cried out when he saw the bodies.

Raven who was right behind him placed her hands over her mouth, while Starfire screamed. Robin with the woman still clinging to him walked into the parlor and his mouth fell open with disgust and fear.

"Who could do such a thing?" Starfire asked.

"Only a monster could answer that Star." Robin answered.

"Please I beg of you don't go in there, he's waiting for you." The woman begged.

Cyborg worked up the strength to raise his head and he stared into the bloody room and then at the woman.

"Who did this?" He demanded.

"H-he came, I-it happened so fast I I …I don't know!" She cried.

Robin spotted a door inside the kitchen, "Titans lets move out!"

The woman grabbed Robin's arm, "Don't leave me!"

Robin faced Beast Boy, "Beast Boy guard her, she's the sole witness to this crime!"

Beast Boy nodded and took the woman by the right arm while Cyborg led the others into the kitchen. Starfire did he best to not look at the gore but a few shredded limbs and craniums still managed to make their way into her view. Moving quickly Cyborg kicked the door down and stepped in. He found himself facing a freight of stairs but what caught his interest was something across the wall.

Cyborg screamed aloud when he saw it, "Jesus Christ!"

Drawn in warm dripping blood was the satanic star, a body was placed next to it with it's head cut off and flung into the corner. Baffled the titans stepped past the carnage and up the stairs.

Meanwhile back in the parlor Beast Boy was doing his best to calm down the hysterical woman before him, "He just slaughtered them all as if they were nothing!" She raved.

Beast Boy placed his hands in front of him, "It's okay now we got everything under control."

The woman looked up at him, "You don't understand he ate them!"

Beast Boy was puzzled by this, "Who ate them?"

A most unfamiliar noise ripped through the night air and the woman placed her arms out in front of her as if to block a coming blow. Beast Boy listened to the noise more closely, it sounded like a rusty weed whacker but her wasn't sure. Teeth gnashing the woman sprinted past Beast Boy.

"Wait No!" He called after her.

Beast Boy reached out to grab her arm but she was too fast, "He'll kill us all!" She shouted over and over.

The woman raced past Beast Boy and ran outside, cursing Beast Boy chased after her. She sprinted down a dark alley when Beast Boy noticed the sound was getting louder. He stopped in his tracks when he heard the woman suddenly halt.

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" A bloodcurdling scream ripped through the air but was suddenly silenced.

Hearing the woman scream Robin turned to the other titans, "Move out!" He shouted and they raced back into the parlor room.

Back outside Beast Boy was preparing for the attack he knew was coming, he waited patiently for his attacker to show himself when his teammates raced out of the building.

"Where's the woman?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy turned to him, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Robin shouted.

"She took off and I heard a scream." Beast Boy responded.

The sudden sound of footsteps brought their attention back into the alley, Robin could vaguely make out a figure approaching them. A machine in one hand and a round shaped object in the other.

"Titans get ready!" Robin ordered.

All five titans prepared for the oncoming attack as the figure got closer, without warning it flung the round object in the air and it landed at Robin's feet. When Robin looked down to look at it he nearly screamed aloud, there was the severed head of the woman! Her lifeless eyes stared up at him while the figure came into full view.

The titans froze in terror at what they saw, standing before them was a creature like no other. Dressed in a bloody apron and face covered in a mask of human skin, Robin turned to his right hand. The murderer was wielding a chainsaw, but only when he stepped closer did Robin's mind fill with horror. His arm from the elbow down was a chainsaw!

Growling like a wild animal their enemy raised his weapon at the teens. The creature reared it's head back and roared before charging at them with blinding speed.


	5. Chapter 5 Gas Powered Death

I apologize if this chapter seems a little angry, I discovered a few days ago that one of my favorite art websites-Deviantart was being turned into a cheap porno site. Even more disturbing is that a few of my favorite art galleries were erased by the administrators claiming that the artists had violated copy right laws-which is bullshit since they put up disclaimers and everything. So a few of my fav artists took off and now the Deviantart administrator pervs want to cut back on fanart(including TT) and any kind of anime. Much to my dismay Deviantart is now quickly turning into a website with rather degrading art forms.

Thank God a lot of the community is protesting. I mean come on its supposed to be a website for everyone for Christ sake and they want to convert it into a porno haven? We already have enough of that on the web, and my main concern is that little kids might see that shit. My brother was on the website the other day looking for anime prints when he stumbled across some very disturbing images, when he stopped hollering for me and I calmed him down I quickly read a letter stating that the sight wants to lower censorship and cut back on any kind of anime/fan art, and when I checked in with a few artists most of their galleries had been erased.

All I can say is this-God bless those who are opposing the perverts responsible, and I'm with you guys all the way. The best of luck to you!

Disclaimer: I own what's mine.

Ch.5 Gas Powered Death

Leatherface let out a cry of demonic rage and charged forward. Cyborg didn't give the maniac a chance to harm his teammates, his shoulders transformed into rocket launchers, without hesitating Cyborg fired. Several warheads exploded out of their hollow tubes and flew towards their target. Leatherface let out a grunt of surprise before the rockets hit him directly in the chest.

Their was an enormous explosion and all of the titans took cover. After the explosion Cyborg scanned the area for any signs of movement. Nothing. The smoke cleared and the charred body of Leatherface was laid out in front of them.

"All right we got him." Cyborg told the others.

"Who was that guy?" Beast Boy asked.

"What makes you so sure it was human?" Raven asked.

"Whatever it was it's gone now." Robin said, "But maybe if we can get a fingerprint scan or blood sample we can search the police data banks for a name and history. Maybe he's linked to someone else."

"You mean you want us to-" Beast Boy started.

"Search for the remains." Robin finished.

"Ewwwww. Dude that's sick." Beast Boy moaned.

Cyborg sighed, "I'll do it."

Cyborg walked over to the body and knelt down beside it, he looked at Leatherface's righthand. There it was-bright and stainless despite the explosion. The grisly chainsaw. Robin joined Cyborg, kneeling down beside and pointed to Leatherface's mask.

"Let's get this off of him." Robin ordered.

Cyborg reached for the mask and began peeling it from Leatherface's skin. All the while staring into his dark eye sockets. Without warning Leatherface's eyes popped open and Cyborg jumped back. Leatherface's hand darted out and caught Robin by the throat. Before Robin could struggle Leatherface flung the boy wonder into a nearby window. Roaring Leatherface grabbed the chainsaw and turned it on, eyes gleaming with blood lust he went for Cyborg.

Cyborg put his arms up defensively before the chainsaws whirling blades could strike his head. There was a sound of metal cutting wiring as Leatherface's tool of terror severed Cyborg's right hand. Determined not to let him cause any further injury Cyborg delivered a brutal left hook, Leatherface staggered back dazed.

A barrage of green starbolts bombarded the maniac soon after. Starfire fired green blasts from her eyes and Leatherface crashed into the wall behind him. Raven followed up with a telekinetic blast sending Leatherface through the wall and into the building. Weakened Leatherface tried to stand when a green raptor leapt on top of him, clawing and biting at his face. Leatherface had had enough, swinging his arm around he caught Beast Boy by the skull and he flew backwards.

Starfire slammed into Leatherface and tried to wrestle him for control of the chainsaw, Leatherface was too strong. He flung Starfire off of him and the chainsaw came down, cutting her by her shoulder. But a quick starbolt to the face ensured that she would not be cut in two. 

"Aaarggh!" Cyborg cried.

Before Leatherface could react a mechanical saw cut through his elbow, severing his right arm. The chainsaw dropped and a fountain of blood gushed out of the wound. Cyborg picked up Leatherface with one arm and grinned.

"You know what they say," He sneered, "An eye for an eye, and an arm for an arm."

With that Cyborg flung Leatherface through the wood ceiling, the oak exploded when the madman crashed into it.

"And stay dead this time!" Cyborg shouted.

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked helping Robin to the titans.

"We just took care of quilt face." Cyborg sneered.

The titans grew alert to footsteps on the floor above them. Cyborg shook his head in disbelief.

Robin glared at him, "He sounds pretty healthy to me."

"There's no way he could have survived that." Cyborg said, "Any normal human-"

"Obviously he's not normal." Robin cut him off, "I want this guy stopped and for God's sakes let's make sure he's down and out this time."

The titans ventured to the second floor and found the hole where Leatherface had crashed through. A trail of blood that went up the staircase, Robin tensed up when he heard a window break. The titans followed the blood trail to the buildings rooftop, the door leading to the roof had been ripped from its hinges. Robin cautiously motioned for the titans to follow him while he readied his bio staff. Robin leapt forward staff ready titans behind him. The trail had ended, Leatherface was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't understand," Robin contemplated, "the trail has ended, so where is he?"

"Ahhhh!" Starfire screamed.

Leatherface leapt out behind her and slashed at her stomach with a shiv of glass. As she fell Robin flung a birdorang at Leatherface. Crunch! Skull was crushed and brain was splattered, the blade had entered through Leatherface's forehead. Groaning Leatherface dropped his shiv and grabbed the blade by the edges, trying to pry it out of his skull. Cyborg didn't give him a chance to recover, molding his arm into a sonic cannon he fired at point blank range.

Leatherface was completely engulfed, his body disappeared in a red mist. Dead. Raven leaned over Starfire, placing her hands on her side she healed her wound and helped her up. Beast Boy scratched his head.

"Man, who was that guy?" He asked.

"It could have been another one of Trigon's minions, like Slade." Robin suggested.

"I'm not entirely sure about that." Raven said.

The titans heard police sirens in the distance, "We should go now." Robin said, "The police could take it from here."

The titans followed their leader off of the roof while a primeval being watched from the safety of another rooftop. Fangs dripped with saliva, while dark eyes glared hungrily, watching their prey. Meat, so much of it. After centuries of sleep it was time to eat. Wings spread out silently, the Creeper took off into the night. The hunt begins now.


	6. The Creeper

Disclaimer: I own what's mine!

Chapter 6 The Creeper

Raven glimpses of Jump City's nightlife as the T-car sped towards Titans Tower. Her mind clearly troubled after the atrocity that had unfolded only minutes ago. The man with the leather face, the blood painted pentagram on the wall, and the feeling of immense dread that washed over her the whole time they were in the presence of that monster.

"Somehow, I know that this is tied in with the prophecy." She said to herself, "But what exactly are these things? Rival demons or just beings that wish to throw my father off of his hellish throne?"

The titans were completely unaware of the danger hovering high above them as Cyborg changed lanes. The predator was studying his prey carefully; waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"And those dreams I've been having-are they somehow glimpses of the future?" Raven continued, "Pieces of events that have yet to unfold?"

The creeper readied his talons and licked his chops as he descended ever lower-soon sweet, warm human blood would wet his whistle.

"Whatever they are-whatever is going on," Raven concluded, "The fate of the universe is in our hands-my hands."

"Hey Raven, are you okay?" Inquired a concerned Beast Boy who had been observing her.

Raven snapped out of her trance and glanced at the young hero, "Just thinking Beast Boy-nothing to worry about."

"You sure?" Beast Boy continued, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine!" Raven shot back growing agitated.

Even though he clearly saw her growing irritation, Beast Boy still wouldn't give in:

"Look, if there's something you want to tell us, just say-"

Before Beast Boy could finish razor sharp talons ripped through the T-car's roof and crumbled thick metal as if it were nothing but paper. Cyborg slammed the brakes, the massive talons retracted out of the T-car's top. Cyborg was the first out of the car, sonic cannon ready he investigated.

"What the hell was that!" He shouted.

Robin stepped out and the others were behind him, "Whatever it was it just took half of the T-car with it!" Beast Boy scoffed inspecting the enormous rip marks.

Raven placed her hands over her heart-there it was again, that same feeling of dread that washed over her while she fought that madman with the chainsaw.

"There's something here." Raven said.

"No shit." Cyborg replied.

Beast Boy heard what sounded like wings flapping and turned in all directions, only to see nothing. Nevertheless, he readied himself for combat.

"It's playing with us!" He said.

"No," Raven realized in horror. "It's hunting us."

There was a terrible scream, and Raven and the others turned just in time to see Starfire being ripped off of the ground by some enormous creature with massive bat-like wings. Taken by surprise Starfire had little time to react before she was fifty feet off of the ground. She struggled against the talons that held her, but this only caused the cruel weapons to dig ever deeper into her skin. Summoning her powers Starfire fired a powerful energy bolt from her eyes and severed one of the limbs that held her.

All she heard was a roar of immense pain as whatever it was released her. Starfire stopped herself from falling and remained in the air. Suddenly she felt as if a bullet train had slammed into her as the creature swiped her out of the sky. Frightened pedestrians below scattered in all directions as Starfire crashed into the pavement.

Starfire had no time to recover before she felt the hot foul breath in her face. Starfire looked up and found herself staring into the most horrific creature she had ever seen. She was looking into a face of a long dead corpse with maggots crawling over its decaying skin, long white hair sprouted from its cranium like weeds, its horrific eyes promised the pain of a thousand hells, while it's needle sharp fangs and dripping maw promised only death. Starfire grabbed the creature's head before it could descend upon her jugular and held it.

The creature snapped at her fingers, and dug its claws into her abdomen. Starfire let out a scream of pain as the creature slashed at her shoulder.

"Get away from her!" Robin roared before throwing a razor sharp bird-o-rang.

The sharp edges cut through long-dead flesh and bone with ease. Its right arm completely severed the creature lost all interest in Starfire and stood to confront Robin. Robin leapt at the creature in a brilliant jump kick, only to become ensnared in the creature's wings. The Creeper held Robin gently for a moment before throwing him through a store window.

Starfire shot up from her spot on the ground and hammered the creature across the face with a right hook. But long dead flesh worked as a shock absorber, cushioning the blow of Starfire's mighty fist. The Creeper grinned evil at Starfire and reached for her with its left arm. BOOM! The Creeper was sent flying into a nearby pay phone by a powerful shock blast.

Cyborg stood triumphantly, "I'd take Robin's advice," He warned. "Stay away from Starfire!"

The Creeper exploded out from under the debris and tackled Cyborg to the ground. Using its clawed hand, it ripped out Cyborg's cybernetic eye. While its talons crushed Cyborg's thick metal hide; a thunderous roar was heard as Beast Boy-assuming the form of a mighty raptor ripped at the Creeper with his own set of claws. Outmatched the Creeper spread its wings to become airborne.

"I don't think so!" Raven declared. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"

Black energy bolts shot out of the palms of her hands, her blast exploded on the Creeper's back, completely vaporizing its wings. Cyborg continued the attack with a blast with his solid cannon, incinerating the creature's torso. On fire and desperate to escape, the Creeper crawled along the pavement searching for someplace to hide when out of the gloom Robin's heel descended on the creature's cranium.

There was sickening crunch as Robin crushed the creature's skull under his heel. The monster's body thrashed about with terrifying ferocity for a few moments before finally stopping. The titans gathered in a circle around the creature.

"Is it dead?" Beast Boy asked.

Starfire responded by firing a star-bolt at the creature's still flaming body, scattering what remained of the creature's skull and body all around the street.

"Does that answer your question?" Raven replied to Beast Boy.

Starfire placed her hand on her torn shoulder, blood was leaking from the deep wound. Cyborg wasn't in good shape either, his cybernetic cranium had been badly damaged when the Creeper ripped out his cybernetic eye. If he didn't get the proper repairs soon, he will shortly begin to malfunction. Raven immediately went to work on Starfire, there was a flash of white light and in an instant the grevious wound on her shoulder was no more.

"Unfortunately, I cannot do the same for you Cyborg." Raven explained. "We better get you home as soon as possible."

"Hey, I'm fine." Cyborg said denying his injuries were serious. "I'll just drive us home and-"

"You're in no condition to drive." Robin finished for him.

Cyborg stopped, he knew Robin was right. After a few moments of silence, he nodded in agreement.

"Cool!" Beast Boy said in a rush of excitement. "I'll-"

"You're not driving the T-car!" Cyborg finished for him.

Starfire helped Cyborg towards the T-car, while Beast Boy pouting, stomped after them.

Moments after the titans had left for their home, a dark shadow descended upon the remains of the Creeper. The Creeper still had half of its skull intact, its lifeless gray eye looked up in horror as the shadow took shape before it. A man stood in a dark fedora and trench coat, he outstretched his hand-revealing a set of enormous claws.

"I have to hand it to you," He snickered. "You lasted longer than I thought you would, but alas, you like Leatherface have failed. But fear not, your failure shall only give me strength for absolute victory!"

There was a blinding red flash as the ashes of the Creeper disappeared into a red mist, the man inhaled and the red mist entered through his mouth. After several seconds what was left of the Creeper was no more.

The man let out a savage laugh and grinned, "Your soul is mine!"

Authors Note: Whew, been a while since I've updated. I've been so tied up with exams, projects, and essays I haven't really round the time to update my fics. However things seem to be easing up, and hopefully I'll be able to update more in the future. Until next time 


End file.
